Aoimoku
by PikapikachuP
Summary: 'Me olvidé que en la oscuridad no estaba la celeste luz de sus ojos, pero tampoco sabía que ésta seguía latente en ese mundo estancado en el horror y la guerra'.
**_''Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio. Atrapa el viento en tus velas. Sueña. Explora. Descubre.''_**

Una vez más volvíamos a estar reunidos en los dedos de la estatua demoníaca Gedo Mazo. Acabábamos de sellar al Sanabi, otro más para la colección, tan solo nos quedaban cuatro para completar el absurdo objetivo de Akatsuki: Nanabi,Yonbi, Hachibi y Kyubi. Solo esos.

Finalizó el sellado y, con él, nos asignarían a cada equipo de dos un nuevo Jinchuriki.

-Kisame, Itachi- nos habló Pain directamente; le miré a los ojos esperando btener respuesta alguna-. Dejó en vuestras manos al Nanabi- ambos asentimos, callados y preparados para salir, cuando antes lo hiciéramos, antes regresaríamos, pero para eso debíamos conocer las coordenadas o aspectos del Nanabi-. Se encuentra al norte del País del Rayo, en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes- otro viaje más hacia el norte-. Hay algo más- presté atención, pocas veces se nos daba información adicionial sobre el Jinchuriki-. Es una mujer, de ojos celestes y cabello castaño.

.

.

Iniciamos el camino hacia el País del Rayo, nos tomaría un día aproximadamente, pero el problema no era ese, sino capturar al Nanabi. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho conforme nos acercábamos a dicho país, sentía cierta nostalgia, y todo se debía a la extraña descripción que nos había dado Pain. Mujer, ojos celestes y cabello marrón, conocía muy pocas mujeres con esas características, y por eso me comía la cabeza, ya que al fin y al cabo, llegué a conocer a una que encajaba a la perfección, aunque era practicamente imposible.

-Una mujer más- dijo Kisame mientras aferraba su mano a Samehada-. Nunca hemos capturado a una, esto es interesante- le miré algo preocupado, con el tiempo que llevaba con él, había podido descubrir el interés que tenía por las mujeres, pero me daba exactamente igual, nunca le hacía caso cuando hablaba de eso-. Podríamos pasar un buen rato con esa Jinchuriki antes de llevárnosla.

-No durarías ni un segundo en su estado pleno- dijé sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante; Kisame se rio de forma irónica.

\- Que poco interés tienes por las mujeres, si quieres tener hijos lo primordial es tener a una mujer y no hacer experimentos como tu ex-compañero Orochimaru- volví a mirarle de reojo sin darle importancia.

Mis sentimientos siempre habían estado ligados hacia Izumi, des de que éramos pequeños, y tal vez ella sería esa mujer de la que hablaba Kisame, pero la situación no había jugado a favor nuestro y todo terminó en catástrofe, como el resto de mi clan. Des de entonces, no ha habido ninguna otra mujer, simplemente porqué no he pensado en ello, no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo.

-Escuché hace tiempo que el nanabi era un dragón de color plata que fue encerrado hace ya más de una década- volví a mirarle después de esa mini reflexión interna-. No he visto nunca a un dragón, eso será extremadamente interesante.

Miraba al frente, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la frontera del País del Rayo, y todavía seguía esa duda latente en mí. Mujer, ojos celestes, cabello marrón. Repetía esas tres características en mi cabeza, hasta que cierto rostro apareció por mi mente.

Una niña de grandes ojos celestes, con la largária de su cabello por los hombros y con una pequeña flor amarilla decorándolo, se asomaba por detrás de la espalda de Shisui un día cuando éste volvía de una de sus misiones.

« _Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, observando la montaña de los Hokages junto a Izumi cuando vimos a lo lejos a Shisui. Éste se nos aproximó con una leve sonrisa en la cara y cargando a una niña en su espalda, que nos miraba un poco aterrada._

 _-Oh, mira a quien tenemos por aquí- llegó delante de nuestras narices, yo no dejaba de observar a esa niña que tenía detrás de la espalda, sin saber con certeza por qué nos miraba de ese modo a Izumi y a mi; Shisui se percató de que la estaba mirando, cuando finalmente nos la presentó-. Ah, ella es Giniro_ _Mei, tiene un año menos que tu, Itachi- la niña volvió a esconderse detrás de la cabeza de Shisu._

 _-Hola- Izumi se adelantó para saludarla mientras que yo todavía prefería mantenerme al margen-. Yo me llamo Izumi y él es Itachi. Somos de Konoha, como tu- Izumi sonreía plenamente mientras intentaba acercarse un poco a la niña, aunque ésta no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar mucho, no obstante, no parecía tenerle vergüenza alguna a Shisui._

 _-Oni-chan...-habló por primera vez, su voz parecía ser tan dulce que llenó mis oídos inmediatamente; pero, ¿por qué se referia a Shisui como su hermano mayor?-. Tengo hambre...-dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas._

 _-Ahora tengo que reportar la misión al Hokage, tal vez luego pueda invitarte a Dango- Shisui le sonrió de tal manera que quedé un poco impresionado, no le había visto sonreír así jamás._

 _La pequeña bajó de su espalda para hacer una reverencia y marcharse corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la nuestra._

 _-¿De qué la conoces?- Izumi me había quitado la pregunta de la boca, así que me limité a esperar la respuesta de Shisui, quien parecía estar un poco abrumado._

 _-Es una niña pequeña que conocí el año pasado cuando terminé en la academia- se tocaba la cabeza un poco-. La encontré llorando cerca de un lago- ahora su rostro cambió totalmente a preocupado y un tanto triste-. Estaba sola, sus padres acababan de morir en una misión y estaba bajo el control de la organización de niños huérfanos de Konoha. Me acerqué a ella y des de ese entonces que no ha dejado de perseguirme. Dice que soy como un hermano para ella- sentí cierta pena por la pequeña, perder a unos familiares tan importantes como unos padres era duro, y mucho más para una niña como ella-. Y bueno, siempre estoy con ella, le he empezado a coger cariño-hizo una sonrisa similar a la de antes._

 _-¡Shisui!- gritó Izumi-. ¿No te estarás enamorando de esa niña, verdad?- Shisui dio un paso atrás, causándome un poco de gracia al verle tan alterado._

 _-¿Qué? No, ¿pero que dices? Es como una hermana para mi, es como si perteneciera a nuestro clan. La protejo y estoy con ella. Siempre anda sola por ahí y le cuesta hacer amigos...-desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. »_

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, junto a Shisui. Pocos años después, cuando terminé la academia, me enteré que había desaparecido sin razón alguna. En cierto modo, me sentí mal al conocer esa notícia ya que Shisui me había confiado su seguridad cuando él no estaba en la aldea, así que me encargué de que estuviera todo lo bien posible, hasta que desapareció una noche; ahora, su recuerdo inundaba mi memoria creando un millón de dudas que ni yo mismo sabría responder. Existían millones y millones de mujeres en el mundo, todas diferentes, cualquiera podría ser Nanabi, no tenía por qué ser precisamente ella, Mei había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias y al tratarse de una huérfana , sin padres, sin nadie que la buscara, nadie se preocupó por su desaparición, salvo tres estúpidos niños Uchiha. Traté de no pensar más en eso, ya que acabábamos de cruzar la frontera del País del Rayo y ya faltaba poco para llegar al norte de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.

-¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos? Nos han dicho al norte, pero no sabemos exactamente el lugar- me quedé pensándolo por un instante, si nos habían dicho el norte, así tan general, significaría que habría pocos habitantes y sería fácil encontrar al Nanabi.

-Solo al norte, allí ya buscaremos- dije simplemente siguiendo el camino.

Conforme avanzábamos y nos adentrábamos en cierta coordenada, aparecían las primeras casas, las primeras personas que hacían vida allí, pero todavía estábamos demasiado centrados. Nos detuvimos por fin en el valle de una montaña, donde había solo un centenar de casas. Kisame decidió buscar por la zona sur y yo me decanté por el norte, aunque debido a mis dudas, analicé por encima la zona sur, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie con esas características. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, no dejaba de recordar a esa niña pequeña ni a Shisui preocupado por ella, ni a mi mismo buscando des de lo alto de las montañas, intentando conseguir una pista de dónde estaba realmente esa niña.

Pero debía centrarme en mis asuntos, en mis propios problemas. Era un Jinchuriki y debíamos estar alerta de todo lo que podría suceder a nuestro alrededor. Me mantenía al margen de las miradas ajenas de los vecinos, que no dejaban de murmurar. Una zona tan alejada de la principal aldea no conocería las acciones de Akatsuki, eso sería un punto positivo a la hora de tomar por sorpresa al Nanabi. La nieve adornaba el paisaje, el frío entraba por debajo de mi capa, no me había preparado bien para éste extremo viaje. Hasta que por fin, ocurrió algo.

Vi cerca de mi ubicación una joven de cabellos marrones y grandes ojos celestes. Llevaba un abrigo de manga larga que le llegaba por la cintura de color militar, junto a unos pantalones negros apretados y los típicos zapatos de ninja negros. Observé como sonreía a unos ancianos que paseaban por allí, la perseguí hasta el interior de un bosque blanco con altos árboles que casi no dejaban ver el cielo. Parecía que aquella chica llevaba una cesta para recoger algunas cosas. Unos pocos copos de nieve adornaban su cabeza. Analicé sus acciones, no debía precipitarme, pero me era sumamente familiar.

-Pensaba que en esta zona no había nadie- sin percatarme de ello, Kisame había aparecido detrás de esa chica que se detuvo de inmediato sin darse la vuelta-. ¿Por qué no me has avisado?- dijo mirando hacia mi posición, la chica todavía no se había dado la vuelta si quiera.

Bajé del árbol y me posicioné al lado de mi compañero, que sonreía triunfante, como si ya la hubiéramos capturado; de repente, cuando posé mis pies en la fría nieva, aquella joven se giró, dejándome ver con más claridad su rostro blanco, adornado por esos ojos celestes.

Un frío intenso recorrió todas las partes de mi cuerpo al percatarme de su identidad. Sentí cierto miedo, no sabía por qué, en esos ojos celestes, veía reflejado a Shisui, con su sonrisa, con todas sus facciones. Por otro lado, me veía a mi mismo allí, asegurándome de que ella estuviera bien, recibiendo las sonrisas de aquella niña un año menor que yo, que empezó a perseguirme una vez Shisui inició su camino oficial de ninja. Presenciaba mi propia infancia en sus ojos, esa infancia en la que se me estaba permitido todo, y eso hizo que la nostalgia llenara todo mi ser.

Una sensación extraña se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente paralizado, como si mi mundo solo se centrara en ella, en su cuerpo, en su mirada, en nada más. Me abstenía de los sonidos de la naturaleza, de las idioteces que decía Kisame. Hasta que sus celestes ojos se toparon con los míos, tan oscuros y llenos de maldad, tan profundos y llenos de soledad …

-Ita..chi- pronunció mi nombre con tal dulzura, con tan delicadez y sorpresa, que no fui capaz de responderle.

Era ella, estaba confirmado. No había muerto como Shisui, Izumi y él habían supuesto. Estaba viva y vivía en esa zona fría y nevada. Los esfuerzos que Shisui y yo hicimos por protegerla, no quedaron en vano, puesto que estaba a salvo, sana y salva, fuera de peligros.

La miré ahora, intenté parecer todo lo frío posible, había conseguido mentir a mi propio hermano con esta mirada, pero la luz de sus ojos hacían desaparecer toda la oscuridad de los míos.

-¿Itachi?- empezó a reír Kisame-. ¿La conoces, Itachi-san?- le miré de reojo, no quería que nadie de mi pasado se involucrara con él-. Habrá que comprobar una cosa … -amarró su Samehada, señalando a Mei que todavía no había dejado de mirarme, sorprendida.

Mi compañero, junto a su katana, estaban a punto de atacarle y mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Shisui me había dejado al cargo de ella, de su protección, era alguien especial para él, y con el tiempo, también para mi. Pero ahora, estaba en Akatsuki, todo el pasado había dejado de existir para mi, pero los sentimientos y el respeto que tenía por mi mejor amigo no se iban tan fácilmente.

De repente, Samehada fue atravesada por lo que parecía ser una garra; la katana empezó a gritar debido al dolor, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos los miedos que tuve des de que habíamos iniciado este viaje, se habían cumplido. Presencié en primera persona como un fino chakra de color plateado salía de la mano de Mei, en dirección a Kisame, creando lo que parecía ser la mano de un dragón.

-Entonces sí que eres tu … -sacó a Samehada de ese apuro para volver a posicionarse a mi lado-. La hemos encontrado. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero ahora nos queda lo más difícil- los ojos de Mei volvieron a posicionarse a los míos, buscando alguna respuesta a los actos de mi compañero-. Itachi, ¿cómo lo hacemos?- no tuve el valor de detener los próximos ataques de mi compañero, aunque al fin y al cabo fueron detenidos por la misma garra del dragón-. Itachi- tenía miedo, por primera vez en mi vida y poco después de sufrir al herir a mi hermano, tenía miedo de ver mi pasado reflejado en esos ojos que, en cierto modo, eran un lugar cálido para alguien con tanta sangre fría como yo, unos ojos a los que podría llamar hogar.

-Kisame- dije tan pausadamente que mi compañero se preocupó-. Déjalo, no vas a poder con ella- intentaba salvarla de alguna forma que no me perjudicara a mi estatus en Akatsuki-. Volvemos para dar información- me giré, tratando de evitar esos ojos que me transportaban a los momentos más cálidos de mi vida.

-Itachi- volví a oír mi nombre-. ¿Por qué me ataca? Quiero una respuesta con fundamentos- no me digné a girarme, no quería tener un lazo así en estos momentos, y mucho menos con ella, que se trataba de un Jinchuriki.

-Somos Akatsuki, ¿no te suena?- dijo Kisame creando algo de miedo en Mei, que por lo visto si que parecía conocer las acciones de la organización.

-¿Por qué estas en un sitio como ese? Eh, dime Itachi, Akatsuki es una organización que esta intentando recolectar a todos los Bijus para hacer el mal. Tu...-se mordió el labio-. Tu no eras así …

-Ya esta bien de evitarme y de estas conversaciones tan extrañas- ésta vez, Kisame logró envolverla en una de sus burbujas de agua, a pesar de los continuos contraataques con fuego de Mei.

Me giré, contemplé como estaba en el interior de esa burbuja, pronto perdería el conocimiento si no salía de allí. Vi como su mano derecha tocaba la burbuja y como su mirada llena de dudas y de preocupaciones se fijaban en mi Mangekyo; seguidamente, la envolví con mi genjutsu, transportándola a un lugar seguro, a pesar de ser una ilusión. Pronto quedó inconsciente, cayendo al vacío, sobre la fría nieve. Kisame se acercó para recogerla con su Samehada, pero me negué.

-Yo la llevaré- la cargué en mi espalda como otras veces hice, como otras veces la llevó Shisui; pero todo había cambiado, ahora ya no era lo mismo, yo había asesinado a todo mi clan, estaba en Akatsuki, donde el objetivo primordial era conseguir a los Bijus, y dentro de ella estaba el Nanabi.

Si tan solo hubiéramos coincidido en una situación diferente, si yo no perteneciera a Akatsuki, si tu no fueras una Jinchuriki, nada de ésto habría sucedido. Mi obligación ahora mismo era llevarla hasta Pain, al igual como había hecho con los otros Jinchurikis, sin embargo, al mirarla, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿por qué siempre he de sufrir al ver morir a alguien especial para mi? ¿Por mis obligaciones? Sin embargo, esas obligaciones son las que he elegido al largo de mi vida, y parece ser que Mei no es una excepción …

Toda mi infancia estaba dentro de ella, mis sueños, mis plegarias, mi gente, mis amigos. Verla de nuevo había significado volver a mi pasado, recordar aquellos momentos en los que verdaderamente era feliz, momento que jamás volverían, momentos que tendré que olvidar y que pensaba que finalmente había olvidado, pero verla a ella había supuesto un cambio radical en mi interior.

-Itachi- miré de reojo a Kisame mientras sostenía a Mei en mi espalda-. ¿Quién es?- desvié mi mirada hacia la mano que colgaba en mi pecho-. Por la forma en la que te ha hablado, parece que os conocéis des de hace mucho tiempo …

-Viejos amigos de Konoha- dije simplemente evitando la explicación, aunque al parecer, Kisame me conocía más de lo que creía, así que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, dejando del lado el tema.

Sin darme cuenta, la acerqué más a mi espalda, con fuerza, no entendía mis acciones y lo peor de todo es que ni yo mismo sabía por qué hacía todo aquello por un pasado que , al fin y al cabo, estaba pasado.


End file.
